The Vampire King Lives
by NightbringerX
Summary: For weeks Finn has been plagued by nightmares, dreams worse than any ocean. As Princess Bubblegum digs for ancient technology near the Ice-Kingdom, Finns nightmares worsen with every inch they dig deeper, as Marceline becomes plagued by the dreams as well, dreams about a scarred man...dreams about a little boy from her past... And more importantly about a mistake a 1000 years old.
1. Nightmares

**Okay this is my first fanfiction, any and all feed back on my writing will be greatly appreciated, this will be all pre-determined pairings such as finncilene and will take place after the episode I remember you. But instead of taking all your time I give you a story of both mystery and intrigue. **

**Also I have rerwritten this.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, I wish I did, but I don't._  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Nightmare**_

* * *

_Finn stood in a nightmarish hell-scape, the ground was a mix of cracks and the road gradulay lifted into the sky, revealing an endless void underneath,"Oh math. Not again.", Finn commented at seeing he was in a destroyed city for the eigth time this week._

_"What? You don't like my home?", a voice shot from every angle._

_Finn turned trying to find the source,"Show yourself coward!", Finn shouted, his voice echoed of the walls of the destroyed buildings, as he awaited a response. The ground shook violently as the ground split open near him revealing a small downward staircase._

_"Come on Hero. Follow the sound of my voice.", it's voice came from the bottom of the revealed stairs, Finn couldn't even tell if it was a guy since the voice sounded warped and distorted. He approached the stairs as the voice came in a stream,"Kill...,Destruction...,End...", the voice was in whispers as Finn descended down the staircase._

_"What the Glob...", Finn went down the staircase finding, he had just walked out of a grave into a graveyard, he turned around seeing the grave had just left had been covered up."Show yourself!", he shouted out as he saw the shapes of people hanging off in the distance, he walked closer to the hung figures seeing they surrounded a grave, he ran getting to grave and in horror relizing who these people were. In a semicircle around the grave there was Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Hunson Abadeer, Lady Rainicorn, Ash, Jake, and Marceline, the grave was uncovered as he looked in fearing what he would see. He looked over seeing the grave was barren,"Its empty?", he asked a little in disbelief._

_"Always room for one more, hahaha!", he felt a sudden kick from behind as he fell into the grave."Wouldn't want you to get cold.", he felt dirt cover him as it flooded into the grave._

_"Noo-.", his voice was cut off from a mouthful of dirst as he struggled to get to the top, he felt the dirt suck him down as he struggled to get out._

_"Were are you going.", the voice came directly behind him, he tried to turn only to feel a foot step onto his head pressing him down into the dirt, he choked and coughed as he struggled to keep the dirt out of his lungs._

_"Noo. Hraggh.", he choked on the dirt. He closed his eyes and opened them finding himself in his bed._

"Bro wake up your having another nightmare!", Jake shouted shaking him. He shot up in a sweat, disbelief overtook him as he looked away from Jake.

"Dude I had another-.", he _got no farther in his statement when he heard a familiar laugh and the sickening sound of flesh tearing, he turned his head seeing Jake fall to the floor face first. Four claw marks were on his back as a shrouded figure stood behind his dead friend._

_"Hahaha...I like a dog who can play dead, hehehe. I guess I can waist some time on you before dealing with some loose ends.", the figure moved forward quickly bringing a bloody claw across Finns chest, _with that Finn finally awoke.

He turned quickly to see Jake still asleep it wasn't even 7:00 am., yet he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He jumped out of bed landing on Beemos skateboard sending it flying at the wall.

Jake awoke with a startled yell,"Whats goin on man I was just having the best there was Lady and most of all everything Burrito.", he whispered silently,"I love you everything burrito.", he drooled slightly.

Finn quickly interrupted Jakes moment,"Dude we have to save everyone, he's going to-.", he was cut off by Jake as he stretched out of bed, he grabbed his shoulders stopping him from moving.

"DUDE your hurt, look at your chest!" Finn looked down in horror to see four familiar claw marks on his chest. Jake quickly stretched an arm out to grab a wrap and bandaged Finns bleeding chest,"Your acting like someone just died man.", he said this with concern on his voice giving Finn Pause.

"You died Jake! The voice, he killed you!", Finn shouted in response to Jake.

Jake shrank into a ball and huddled together,"I'm not dead man,(it scared him how serious Finn had sounded) why are you trying to scare me, and who's he!"

"The voice, no the person from my dream he cut you down. He's after everyone. We have to save-.", Jake wrapped his hands around Finns mouth cutting of his panic,"Finn it was just a dream. You just said so, so calm down okay man", Jake said this as he untightened his grip around Finns head recieving a nod from a calmed down Finn.

"Jake its just I've been having these nightmares of and on for the last two-weeks ever since Bubblegum started that dig near the Ice Kingdom for some Pre-War junk, and every time it happens I feel helpless and there's nothing I can do.", Finn started to get dressed. He thought about Bubblegums dig, the dig she was doing was massive most of the banana guards were there and Bubblegum herself spent all her time there, it was luck that there wasn't to many problems from the Ice King or as how Marceline wanted Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum to call him Simon, which didn't make much sense to him, but she insisted ever since he was over at her house.

Jake interrupted his train of thought with a quick reminder,"Dude remember were supposed to be at the dig today, so get ready man we should be leaving soon anyway.", Finn quickly remembered and soon he was heading out the door riding Jake to the Ice Kingdom.

Still one thing just kept repeating in his head,_"__loose ends.",_ what had the voice meant by it, still he headed out for the dig with optimism, it could still be a good day, and with that notion he and Jake headed to find Bubblegum.


	2. A City Of The Dead

**Updated all chapters. Remember to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A City of the Dead**_

* * *

It was a 30 minute ride to the Ice-Kingdom as Finn and Jake crossed open plains into snow-covered tundra. They approached the edge of the Candy Kingdom camp as Finn took a moment to take in the site. Candy people were busy at work mining and chipping away at ice and rock, while large machines Finn could never comprehend dug into the ruins underneath.

"Finn this place has gone banaynays. Think the Princess found something finally, or she's throwing a party.", Jake joked as he thought of party food,"Oh Everything Burrito, perfect party food.", while he was drooling on himself Peppermint Butler ran up to them.

"Finn, Jake. The Princess demands your presence immediately she has located a path into the city from the map, I'd hurry boys she hasn't been this excited since finding that massive green glowing t in the snow, she is certain this is a site of great importance!", Peppermint Butler said very officially.

"No problems Peppermint were on our way, all aboard the SS. Jake.", he stretched under Finn moving towards the far side of the camp.

"Hey Jake?", Finn asked uncertainly.

"Yeah Bro?", Jake asked a little puzzled by Finns sudden question.

"About my dream earliar.", he was about to tell Jake about the city, when Jake stopped him short.

"Dude forget about the dream. Did you see the Cosmic Space Owl?", Jake asked.

"Well no."

"Thens its not important man.", Jake said firmly, Finn thought about this for a second.

"I guess your right.", Finn said uncertainly.

"See dude. Hey look there's the tunnel.", Jake said this going inside, Finn right above him.

* * *

"Hey Ash gets hungry in the morning I want some cereal and eggs got it", Ash said this very annoyed at his new Girlfriend a witch whose name he hadn't even bothered to learn, she quickly responded back.

"You know what.", she turned away from the counter,"Get your own food jackass, im outta here!"

As she turned to leave as Ash quickly chanted a spell,"Ashicus-Transporticus!", he warped to the front door,"Hey you gotta make me breakfast!", he stood in front of her refusing to move.

"Fine then!", and with that she grabbed a nearby empty bowl and slammed it over Ashes head breaking to bits as he stumbled to the ground, the witch passed out the front door as he lost conciousness.

* * *

_ Ash awoke or more precisely, he found himself in a dream, he was in a destroyed city, the smell of fire and death filled his senses as the ground was illuminated by bright red cracks,"That bitch thinks she can knock me out I'll show her, hyaghh.", he cleared his throat,"Ashicus Wa-", his voice silenced from a sudden intrusion._

_"Hahahaha", this laugh caught him off guard interrupting his spell and breaking his concentration,"Hey who's there?", Ash found this odd, he didn't dream of other people._

_"Hello Ash did you miss me", he turned to see a man burned and horribly injured but standing as if his injuries were nothing but show. He__ immediately realized that this wasn't a normal dream._

_"Who are you and how'd you get in my damn head. Wait are you that bitch who knocked me out, did you use sleeping powder?!", he moved forward his finger raised in accusation as figure shoved him back onto the ground._

_"You don't remember me Ash that's okay", he started to walking towards Ash the ground cracking like glass with each step he took, bringing more of that red glow,"I remember you, and now I've come to return an old favor, hehehe!", he chuckled as he drew closer._

_A sudden look of horror and realization overtook Ash as he realized who this figure was,"Noo you were, your gone, dead, I cast the spell and the seal myself!" _

_"Oh did you now? Maybe you should have left better security, than just putting it in plain sight.", it mocked him._

_Ash thought quickly while continuously backing up on the ground,"You can't touch the seal ,you shouldn't be free!"_

_ "When will you learn Ash, you're not a genius.", Ash backed into a building wall, __the thought the seal had been disturbed had him in shock. _

_He shouted quickly,"Ashicus-Wakicus!",_with that he awoke and ran out the door towards the site of his seal.

_ "Oh Ash, when will you not be easy to manipulate.", the figure gave a smirk as he vanished from the dreamscape, he had a busy day still ahead of him._

* * *

"Hey Finn nice to see you early.", Bubblegum greeted him warmly.

"Hey peebles", Finn looked around inside the passage then at the hole to the side,"So whats in there anyway PB, Peppermint seemed really excited for some reason"?

"Finn we've hit the jackpot an entire Pre-war city basically preserved down here, I would have explored further but, there was a small obstacle,", she stressed the word,"There's some creature made of steel in there, I lost four banana guards to it, I told everyone to come back to the cave mouth after our last attempt, luckily this thing doesn't seem interested in anything past the mouth of the tunnel.", PB finished this with an exhausted sigh,"We've been waiting for you and Jake to take it down so we can properly enter."

"This sounds pretty dangerous PB and really fun", Finn said this excitedly, he was eager for a fight.

"Time for a good old Finn and Jake sandwich.", Jake added, he quickly grew 8ft ready for battle, and picked up Finn rushing into the cave mouth.

"Still.", Finn started as they rushed through,"We should come up with a plan to take this thing down.", Finn said this remembering Bubblegums concern over it.

"Don't worry Finn will just rush him and beat him down.", Jake replied confident in their ability.

Finn thought about it for a second then replied,"Sounds cool my bud yeah.", no sooner had he said that a boulder hurled at them, they dropped to ground barely missing the projectile. As they slammed to the ground they looked up, only to see the Golem was upon them.


	3. The Sentinel

**Updated like chapters 1,2, and soon to be 4.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Sentinel**_

* * *

To say the golem caught Finn and Jake off guard was a understatment nothing could have readied them for this monstrosity. Finn leapt up and lunged at the golem, sword in hand going for a downward slash only for it to bounce off the golem, earning him a smack from the golem sending him flying across the room.

"Jake wrap him up!", Jake quickly stretched his body around the golem, quickly discovering an immense amount of resistance from the struggling creature.

"Finn he's to strong, im- really struggling to keep him wrapped oooooo- up!", Jake said this with extreme difficulty as the golem tried to forcefully pushed him off, as he struggled to keep him wrapped.

"Yeahhhh", Finn screamed as he leapt to the golems eye-slot shoving the blade inside, the golem shuddered only slightly at the blow, blackish blood started to leak out of the slot as Finn held the sword in place pushing in. The 10ft behemoth started to shake and spin trying to throw of the heroes each held on, Jake wrapped around him, and Finn holding on only by the hilt of his sword. The golem suddenly bent forward in a mock bow almost throwing Finn off,"Whats this thing doing man!", was all Jake could say before they both heard the sound of charging coming from within the golem.

"Jake jump off now!", Finn shouted this as he released the grip on his sword tumbling off and Jake quickly bounced off before a noise like the sound of lightning went off, followed by a massive electrical burst from the golem.

" Woah this guys not playing fair Finn, got a good plan", Jake said this stretching to the golems height and rushing in to grapple with it.

Finn reached above his shoulder for his sword only to remember it was still embedded in the golem's eye-slot. Finn quickly searched the ground and found a piece of old rebar he picked it up and wielded it as a spear, he rushed behind the golem giving it a few thrusts into its back only for it to bounce off, or not even scratch its armor.

The golem quickly grabbed Jakes arms with one hand and spun around, its arm extended at a sweeping motion at Finns head.

He ducked quickly, but not fast enough to avoid being hit by Jake who golem used like a baseball bat sending the two flying into a wall hard.

"Well man this looks like the end.", Jake said this with a quiver of fear in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Finn.

Sadly even Finn had to admit this looked like the end this golem was way to strong, they had fought golems before, but those were rock or steel, this ones armor was steel but something much stronger. They closed their eyes awaiting the finishing blow from the golem, it didn't come instead they heard the golem give a massive shudder, they both opened there eyes to see an axe embedded in its head and a familiar voice.

"You weenies are helpless without me hahahaha", it was Marceline her base axe a few inches in the golems head, the golem quickly reached up over its head to grab the vampire only for Marceline to flip over its head and slam the flat of her base into the pommel of Finns sword sending the blade out the back of the golems head.

The golem went berserk, it violently started thrashing and spinning, while slamming into the walls. Its hands reached up to rip the sword out of its head.

Marceline floated next to Finn and Jake,"So how do we finish this thing off heroes.", she asked this with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Finn thought about this quickly,"We need to take out its head, it's the weakest point on it now", as he finished saying this the golem turned to face them, the sword in its hand seeming like a knife.

It threw Finns sword at them cutting the floating vampires leg and embedding in the wall behind her.

"Owww-", she let out a hiss and flew fast at it, Jake directly behind her. Finn moved to retrieve his sword when he heard that familiar sound, the golem was charging up again.

"Guys get out of there now!", Finn shouted this while freeing his sword.

Jake almost immediately jumped back, but Marceline was already on the golem enraged from the cut the golem gave her.

The golem discharged just as Marceline was going for a killing blow on its head, violently sending her to the floor a few feet in front of them.

Seeing Marceline get hurt like this sent Finn over the edge for some reason, he grabbed his sword finding renewed strength and leapt forward using all his might to drive it into the golems chest. A piercing metal ring ran through the cave as Finn sent the sword through the Golems heart, it reached almost immediately to crush Finn only to freeze in place, it shuddered heavily and Finn heard the familiar charge, he pulled his sword out and leapt off the golem just as the discharge went off.

Only this time it blew the golem in-half, the black liquid that filled the golem spilled out over the floor.

"Oh my glob man that was amaz-", Jake was cut of by Finn," Marcy are you ok?" He turned to see Finn over an unconsious Marceline, he rushed to his side examining the Vampire.

"Dude she looks jacked up.", the discharge had done some decent damage on her he saw the multiple electrical burns that scared his body and the few bleeding scrapes from her impact on the floor. Jake saw the panicked look on Finns face and quickly reassured him,"Dude be calm Doctor Ice-Creams just outside don't worry she'll be okay."

Finn seemed to find some solace in his words,"Okay man let's get her to the medical tent.", he then whispered into Marcelines ear,"Don't worry your going to be okay",he kissed her cheek lightly, quickly growing red realizing what he just did.

Jake didn't seem to notice and stretched under Finn now carrying Marceline and proceeded to the medical tent outside the cave.

"Do you think she's gonna be alright man?",Finn asked nervously as they were leaving the cave,"Don't worry man she'll be good as new in no time.", Jake awnsered completly certain.

His response seemed to set Finns mind at ease and the thought at least she was safe in her dreams, little did Finn know, her nightmare was just beginning,as Marceline started to breathe slightly faster.


	4. Visions of the Past

**So im thinking of adding a cover picture for this story but, I'm asking you guys the readers to send me pictures for a cover, I would greatly appreciate it. Also make sure to write a review keeps me going and gives me ideas on how to improve my writing. **

**Rewritten.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Visions of the Past**_

* * *

_The world faded in slowly as Marceline awoke to find herself in the Night-O-Sphere strangely enough. She sat up out the bed taking in her surroundings,"How did I get here.", she tried to remember hazily, suddenly the Golem came back to mind,"Finn!", she jumped out of bed noting how the ground felt off, as if she was stepping on gravel,"Dad!", she yelled out hearing her voice echo across the room._

_ No response, she walked cautiously to the door, noting the quiet, there was the sound of fire, but no screams, explosions, or chaos, it was if the Night-O-Sphere was frozen. She opened the door,"Hey anyone home?", the question seemed to echo for an eternity down the hallways. She looked to her left, then her right as she quickly glimpsed a figure turn the corner, she was about to float after it when she realized she can't,"Why can't I float? Whats going on here!", that last part she shouted out hoping for a response, but as before no response came._

_Still she didn't want to lose track of the figure she followed him down the hallway which seemed to stretch on for a while, until she heard a voice she hadn't heard in centuries,"Okay kids you two behave while im gone.", it was a female voice but more importantly it was her mothers._

_ She rushed down the hallway and quickly turned at a bend finding herself in her old living room, a window was at the side she looked out the Night-O-Sphere was barren._

_ "Lets play hide-n-go seek.", she heard a little girl say from the other room. She quickly darted into the next room and scanned it, just like the rest of the Night-O-Sphere barren. _

_She turned only to see a little boy, pale skinned with jet-black hair, she scanned the room spotting the little girl hiding behind the couch, it was her. _

_"5..4..3..", the little boys voice suddenly became much deeper it aged, and his tone was much darker,"2...1.. ready or not here I come!",each word seemed to hang on for an eternity. _

_She turned to see the boy was gone, he had vanished from existence, she turned back to the couch,"Where did they go?", she looked around expecting a response, none came. _

_She turned around only to see, she wasn't in the Night-O-Sphere anymore, it was a city but no people, there were a few fires and clouds above,"Is anyone there!",she knew it was pointless to ask but she felt she had to. The city itself was wrong, cracks streamed across the ground illuminating it with a faint red glow, above the clouds the sky was painted a pitch black._

_ She walked down the ruined street until something stopped her in her tracks, it was a cemetary , but something seemed to pull her into it beckoning her steps. She walked up to the gate when she heard a voice,"Your supposed to hide.", she felt a hand grab her from behind and flip her face to face with the figure as she was slammed into the gate.__"Hello Marcy. Did you miss me?", he said this with a slight grin._

_ "Who the plop are you, you ugly bastard!", she said this hoping she'd strike a nerve. _

_"Funny. You don't remember what you did.", he leaned in close, his face inches from hers,"I remember what you did to me, even though no else does, and it's because of you all of this is possible.", his hand formed a long slender claw as he slowly brought it to her face. She tensed up, she couldn't free herself and she couldn't move,"Don't worry Marcy this won't hurt...one..little..bit",his hand shot open as Marceline let out a shriek of fear._

_"Nooooo-",_she sat up realizing she was in a small bed, not noticing the piece of her hair on the pillow behind her. She looked around noticing she was in a medical tent, there were injured banana guards around her, still moaning and groaning from there earliar fight with the Golem. Finn and Doctor Ice-Cream rushed to Marceline's side hearing her screams.

"Marcy whats wrong?", Finn quickly grabbed her hand, his voice filled with concern over the screaming vampire.

Marceline turned to face Finn sweat rolled off her temple, her mind racing, although seeing Finn made her quickly snap out of it,"Nothing and let go of my hand.", she pulled her hand from Finns, his face went a little red."What happened to me?", she asked.

"You got knocked out by that golem, you got banged up pretty well.", Finn quickly explained to her.

"Don't worry though nothing a little rest and some bandaging couldn't fix.", Doctor Ice-Cream quickly interjected.

Marceline quickly looked at herself noticing the bandages around her waist and her left shoulder, and right forearm. "You might be able to heal very fast but, the burns were pretty severe I'd recommend in my professional expertise leaving the bandages on for the rest of the day.", Doctor Ice-Cream said this sensing her annoyance.

"Uhh how long have I been out?",Marceline asked curiously.

Finn answered quickly,"About 3 hours give or take, are you sure your ok?", Finn quickly responded.

"What you concerned about weenie, afraid you wouldn't get that kiss from me?", Finn blushed at her joke,but before he could respond there was an explosion outside and shouts from the candy people, he rushed to the opening of the tent to see a familiar figure outside.

"Ashicus-blowupicus!", he shouted pointing at a drill destroying it.

Finn quickly drew his sword," When will I get a break today?", and with that he charged head-on at Ash.


	5. A Wizards Mistake

**Hey Readers it's me your friendly neighborhood NightbringerX, so excited new month and my birthday in a few days. Still decided to start writing this a little different, by that I mean the spacing in the lines because I think I suffer too much from run-on sentences. I have also decided to start writing back to the reviewers. Also if you guys like this new writing format and I'll go back to change the existing chapters. Also sorry if I suck at writing Ash I dislike the character.-Old news I wrote this back in December.**

**Neverthrive: Thanks glad to hear you enjoy it, and I know what you mean I only get time at nights to write or during the day for an hour or so, but its good to know it feels rushed ill be sure to tone down that hurried feeling.**

**Insane677: No they weren't married it will be explained in future chapters, also with the Krueger stuff his personality is very much dark and twisted with that sick sense of humor thrown in, the clawed hands are there for a weapon he has but they followed him in the dream-realm.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Wizards Mistake**_

* * *

To say Ash was taken back would be a understatment, the candy people were easily frightened and the banana guards push-overs but, here was mister goodie-two-shoes himself. "Ashicus Dodgicus", he easily avoided Finns blade teleporting to his right. "Is that all you got chump, I'm a wizard remember, maybe this will help you out.", he raised his wand to Finns body and quickly shouted,"Ashicus Shockicus!", a stream of electricity shout out of his wand.

"Woah!", Finn rolled out of the direction of the electric current, and quickly regained his footing, his blade raised to a defensive stance. He rolled to the side again seeing ash release another stream of electricity. "You're a terrible shot you can't even get a glancing shot at me.", He quickly went for another thrust.

"You don't learn do you genius, Ashicus Dodgicus.", he teleported, except when he appeared at his right he was struck in his face by the flat of Finn's blade sending him to the ground. "How did you know where I was going to be dweeb!", Ash asked this actually surprised at Finns strike.

"Easy, you think your always right, now why are you here Ash!", he raised his sword to Ash's throat. It would have been the decisive move to win if he hadn't forgotten about his wand.

"Ashicus-Vanishicus!", he disappeared right in-front of him.

"Where'd you go coward!", Finn called out trying to find Ash, he quickly found out when the still lying Ash quickly hunched backed and kicked him in the gut sending him off his feet and into the snow.

"Ashicus Burni-.", he was stopped in his tracks when a massive yellow fist struck him square in the jaw, sending him toppling in the snow.

Jake quickly stretched over to Finn helping him on his feet,"Bro are you ok?", Jake asked wondering.

"Yeah he just knocked the wind outta me that's all.",he raised his sword again while jake stretched both his fists into maces,"It's two on one Ash just give up already man Marcy doesn't like you!","Yeah man!", Jake quickly added wanting to be included.

"I could care less about Mar-Mar right now, even though she is mine.", he said this with a smug sense of satisfaction. "I'm here for my stuff and fix what you idiots took!", Ash quickly raised his wand at the two brothers and shouted,"Ashicus BladeStormic-...uhhh", he fell down to the ground unconscious, Marceline stood behind him Bass-Axe held over her shoulder.

"I believe you guys should be saying thanks, I guess were even today.", she said this with a smile and not just because she knocked Ash out.

"Hey we could have taken him easily if you hadn't dropped in.", Finn said this disappointed he didn't get to knock out Ash.

"Yeah Marceline we had him distracted for you.", he glanced over at Finn he had a puzzled look on his face,"Whats wrong man?"

"He's just sad he doesn't get a kiss for a reward sense were even.", Marceline said this knowing this embarrassed Finn greatly, and of course immediately seeing his face grow red, Finn quickly intervened,"NOO-, I was just wondering why is Ash even here? He said he was here for his stuff, and to fix what we took?", this genuinely puzzled the hero.

But before that question could be answered Princess Bubblegum arrived, followed by 6 banana guards,"Where's the person messing up my camp!", she asked extremely annoyed by the devastation surrounding her.

Finn quickly pointed a finger at the crumpled up Ash lying in the snow,"That guy Ash showed up and started blowing things up, saying he was looking for his stuff.","Uh-huh!", Jake quickly added in agreement.

"Guards restrain him and take him to the stockade for questioning.", Bubblegum quickly said wanting to know why Ash was there."You got it Princess!", the head Banana Guard quickly said in response. They moved quickly around Ash, picked him up and bound his hands and feet together and covered his mouth carrying him to the stockade. While they carried him he began to stir, he was dreaming.

_"Oh no. Not again.", he found himself lying on a ruined street, he sat up looking around for any sign of his earlier attacker._

_"Welcome back Ash, you really shouldn't keep me waiting this long, it's a bad neighborhood after all, hahaha.", Ash turned quickly to see the figure at the opposite end of the street, slowly advancing towards him._

_Ash quickly sprang up and darted down the street, running as fast as his legs could carry him running down the endless corners and streets. He stopped only twice to look back and see if he was behind him and both times he was right behind him. After what seemed like an hour of running he stopped next to a big black gate, he leaned on it looking to catch his breath, he looked through the bars of the gate reliezing where he was, the cemetary. "Oh no.", Ash said this panting heavily._

_"You might want to be quiet.", Ash tried to turn only feel someone grab the back of his neck and then threw him through the gates breaking them off their hinges,"You might wake the dead..hehehe."._

_Ash painfully rolled over on to his back,"Plea-Please", he said this with an extreme amount of difficulty it felt like his ribs were broken."Marshall im begging you.", Ash quickly reliezed his mistake when he was lifted of the ground by Marshall his hand around Ashes throat,"Don't you dare speak my name!". It infuriated him having Ash use his name, the man who had went to extraordinary lengths to erase him._

_"I'm sorry!", for once in his life he truly meant it knowing his life was over now._

_"I'm not gonna kill you Ash. Your still of use to me", he dropped Ash, who quickly tried anything to survive._

_"What do you need me to do? I'll do anything name it!", Ash looked around seeing Marshall had vanished._

_"I don't need you, just your body...", with this Ash quickly turned to run only to be hit hard in the face with blackened blood forcing its way down his throat, he gurgled._

_"Ple-ase", those were last words before he woke up._

In the tent the banana guards had watched Ash thrash in his sleep half tempted to quickly hurry the Princess, although they quickly dropped it when Ash opened his eye's, only it wasn't Ash looking through them anymore.


	6. The Prisoner

**Hello Readers wanted to quickly thank those of you who sent me pics for the story much appreciated. Also remember you wanna get me really happy favorite,follow, and review.**

**Insane677: Thanks glad you enjoyed that, was fun writing it.**

**Please Read Important: I will refer to Ash as Ash this chapter but he is possessed by Marshall and will behave as such. Also had trouble writing for massive group of characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Prisoner **_

* * *

Bubblegum, Finn, Jake and Marceline arrived in the tent finally after sorting out the devastation outside, Ash sat across from them bound to a chair unable to move but able to speak. His eyes darted up at the group as they took their seats opposite the table. Marceline started things off with a sudden outburst,"What the hell are you doing here Ash!".

"Marceline!", Bubblegum quickly shouted at being interrupted from her impending question.

Ash looked up at them and replied,"And why would you like to know Marcy still into me haha-", Marceline punched him in the jaw.

"Marceline if you can't control yourself leave!", she pointed at the door, knowing she wasn't kidding she sat in the corner of the tent, eyes fixed on Ash.

Ash looked at her and smiled, even though he had been punched hard he hadn't felt any pain.

"Were was I, oh yes why were you wrecking my camp Ash!", Bubblegum finally got to say uninterrupted she put both of her hands up on the table and stared down Ash.

"Well I had to do something. You were close to my cache, it's what I left my Golem to guard, which your two hero friends here destroyed.", he sat up a little knowing he had piqued the princesses curiosity.

"Wait what cache? Tell me what it is and I don't throw you in my dungeon for your life.", her voice was dead-serious many of her peeps were injured in his attack and if he had items that could benefit the Candy Kingdom she was going to find out.

"And why should I even consider telling you were I hid my stash chump, im immortal, your prison would turn to dust around me.", his tone had changed to a very teasing tone, as he sat as slouched as possible in his restraints.

"In that case I can always let Marceline here kill you, I can tell she wants to", she used this hoping to frighten the wizard, but being sure to be careful, she didn't actually want him dead.

Ash sat there and thought about it for a second,"Well then I guess I have no choice in the matter.", he took a quick sigh,"Fine I'll lead you to it, but I want total amnesty for all past actions, and a drop of _Marcelines Blood, _in a vial preferably.", he stressed that last part.

"What! Why would you even think you could get my blood you freak!", Marceline had flown across the room grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him and the chair off the ground.

"Agreed.", Bubblegum quickly interjected earning a shocked glance from everyone in the room.

Marceline turned now to face Bubblegum,"What makes you think you can give away my blood Bonnie!', she stared down the princess angered her friend would agree to his demands.

Bubblegum stared at her and finally answered,"Marceline if we want to make any real progress his stash could be useful to us, please I'm asking as your friend to please do this one thing.",she said this very well thought out and reassuring. Marceline started to cool down.

"Fine then, but you're not getting anymore favors for a while from me.", she turned picked up her sunhat and floated out the tent door.

* * *

Ash, Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and Marceline accompanied by 6 banana guards stood at the mouth of the cave. Ash's shackles had been readjusted around his neck so he could move his arms and legs, he had the vial of Marcelines blood in his pocket and lead them into the cave. As they passed by the ruined golem Finn looked at the reflections in its blood only catching a glimpse of something walking behind Bubblegum, but Ash was walking behind her, wasn't he.

"Okay get ready for the scenic view.", he moved in front of Bubblegum pulling the banana guards holding his shackles forward, as he entered the second opening.

Finn entered taken back by the sight, it was an entire city buried beneath the ice only, there was no sign of snow in here. He looked over the ruined landscape suddenly he remembered something, this was the city from his dreams.

"Woah guys I wonder how long it's been here?", Jake asked curiously, observing the landscape.

"This was more than I ever expected to find.", Bubblegum was trembling, the find of a century was at her disposal.

"Well enjoy the sights chumps, were heading down now, over in that general direction(he pointed to the west)", he said this looking around for a ledge down,"Anyone got a rope to get down?",he asked rather abruptly.

Jake hearing this stretched into a slide going down the ledge to the ground,"Wipe your feet before you go down.", he directed this to everyone.

Finn still remembering his dream stood panting and scared, suddenly he jumped feeling Marcelines hand on his shoulder,"Are you ok Finn?", she asked wondering what had him on edge. "Yeah i'm fine, it's just i've seen this place before, i'm sure of it.",he stood staring out across the landscape a few more seconds before Marceline pushed him down Jake.

"Woahh!", was all Finn had time to say before he was sliding down Jake fast. He flew off at the bottom landing in a bush. He laid there for a second before jumping up,"Haha im okay!", he said this still chuckling.

"If you're all done screwing around follow me.", they followed Ash down a nearby street and past a few buildings before they hit their stop, a large black cemetary gate. "In here. Anyone have a key.", he asked this jokingly.

Finn stepped up to the gate and used his sword to cut the lock open,"After you M'ladies.", he said this with a smile as Bubblegum and Marceline passed him.

They all continued deeper into the cemetary until ash finally stopped them at a half buried shovel,"Its right here buried.", he pointed at the shovel,"Get digging hero.",he gave this command rather bluntly.

Jake stepped up and stretched his hand into a massive shovel and began to clear the dirt from the mound, he quickly hit a large black sarcophagus, it had green engravings on it that formed symbols and intricate patterns, everyone gathered around the casket except for Marceline, who seemed to be troubled by its mere presence, Finn stepped up to Marceline his hand on her shoulder,"Whats wrong Marcy.", she quickly gave Finn the same response he gave her earlier," nothing.", looking at the lock she turned around to face Ash,"Hey how do we open th-", he was gone.

"Where'd Ash go!", Marceline screamed drawing her Axe, everyone was on alert not noticing the Wizard directly above them his wand pointed at the ceiling.

"Ashicus Fireballicus!", a wave of Fireballs flew out of his wand striking over the ceiling of the city each one giving an ominous creak on impact, until finally, it shattered.


	7. Oh my glob!

**Newest episode of Adventure Time was amazing All the Little people, very interesting and I'd say very insightful to Finns psyche. Also first chapter it starts to get dark.**

**TNBCcrazed: Thank you for that, also don't worry I went back and fixed the mistakes.**

**Insane677: Tis the season for some snowfall.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Oh my Glob!**_

* * *

"Finn he's gonna bring down the ceiling on us!", Bubblegum screamed as pieces of ice and snow fell around them. "We need to get out now!", she scanned the surroundings looking for any quick way out.

Marceline floated up trying to find a way up only to get struck by a piece of ice on her injured shoulder,"Ahhhh-", she fell down next to Jake who was panicking next to the Sarcophagus. A large shard of ice struck the top of it shattering to pieces, but not even harming the coffin, this gave Finn an idea.

"Jake stretch under the coffin, use it like a shield the ice can't hurt everyone else grab onto Jake!", Finn shouted this out as a particularly large piece of ice was falling right above him.

"Finn!", Marceline flew fast quickly grabbing Finn, and turned to head back under the coffin, but not before a shard of ice, pierced her back,"Just my luck", she collapsed to the ground while they all stood huddled under the coffin.

Finn quickly picked up Marceline and gripped onto Jake,"Bubblegum grab Jake, Jake stretch us out of here now!", Finns voice was in a tone of absolute command which surprised Bubblegum and Jake.

"Okay were going up, stay close!", Jake had to shout as the ceiling was on its last legs, the sound from the collapsing pieces were deafening. Jake stretched straight up still using the coffin as a shield and quickly making it through the falling ice. The reached the top as the last section caved destroying the city, and making all the work Bubblegum had done pointless.

"When I get my hands on that lousy Wizard!", Bubblegum started to rant, her work absolutely useless now that the city was gone. "All that time for nothi-", she stopped glancing at Finn pulling a particularly nasty piece of ice out of Marcelines back. She hurried to Finns side looking at the wound,"That has to be at least 4 inches deep, we need to get her to Doctor Ice-Cream now.", she glanced at Finns face noticing he hadn't listened, his attention focused on Marceline.

"FINN!", this got his attention,"We need to get Marceline to the Doctor NOW!", she shouted this making sure he heard it.

"Okay, let's go then, Jake put down that coffin and give us a lift back.", Finn said holding the semiconscious vampire.

"No problem man.", he said this cheerfully sick of holding it and tossed it to the side.

"Don't toss it, it's still a find, and the only one were getting out of this disaster, pick it back up were bringing it back.", Bubblegum ordered to Jakes annoyance.

"Fine then, just everyone climb on top of it.", he said this stretching under it and treating it like a shell.

Bubblegum quickly got onto it, while Finn climbed up still holding Marceline in his arms not letting the vampire go.

"Let's double time it to the Doctor Jake, Marcys life is at stake here.", Finn said this deeply concerned for the vampire.

"Don't worry man were on our way", Jake quickly gave a quick gallop, then charged to the Docs tent, while Marceline finally passed out from blood loss.

* * *

_Marceline found herself back at the city, but this time it wasn't empty, there were healthy trees, people walked normally on the streets, and even the birds sang. She looked up at the cloudy sky, noticing how it looked so familiar,"It's like I've already seen this before.", she mumbled to herself._

_"Thats because you have.", she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt throwing her to the ground,"Do you remember today, Marceline?", or did you forget that to._

_She quickly shot her head up noticing she wasn't at the street anymore, she was at a park,"What do you want!", she shouted hoping to make that man appear. She looked around for a second, and then she heard it, that unmistakable sound of crying,"Who's there!", she scanned her surroundings spotting a little girl, about 50ft away near some bushes surrounded by 3 kids, 2 had branches, 1 had a rock. She rushed towards them,"Hey leave her alone!", they didn't even react to Marcelines words. She found herself frozen in place about 3ft away from them, she recognized the little girl, it was her._

_"Look at the little babby cry haha!", the boy with the rock said this quickly delivering a kick to her gut._

_"Owww!", the little Marceline cried as Marceline felt the kick, she could feel the pain, and the helplessness._

_"For a monster you sure are a cry-babby.", another one of the boys said watching her cry from the kick._

_"Please go away, what did I do to you?", the little Marceline said as one of them swung the branch down at her. "OWW", she sobbed now,"Please stop!", she pleaded to her tormentors._

_"Look at her guys should we stop.", the lead boy said jokingly,"Nah lets finish this and kill this monster!", one boy said,"Yeah!", the other one agreed. "Well looks like 3 to 1, goodnight creature.", he raised the rock over his head to smash down on Marcelines face._

_"NOOO!", was all young Marceline could scream as she curled in a ball, hands blocking her face from the imminent impact, old Marceline closed her eyes tears welling not wanting to watch this beat down any further only to hear the sound of someone falling, followed by panicked yells from boys._

_"Marceline!", she saw a new boy enter the fray he quickly tackled one of the other boys and delivered a series of punches to his face, he was knocked off by one boy from behind who used his stick as a club and bashed him off his friend._

_"Get of him man!", the boy rushed to his friends side not noticing the other boy getting up and grabbing his friends fallen branch._

_"Hey!", the boy turned only to get smacked hard on the face, the branch broke impact knocking the kid out. He then walked over to the lying Marceline,"Are you ok?", he asked looking over her injuries._

_"Ye-ss.", she said this over her swollen lips and tears. She got up and hugged the boy,"Thanks Marshall.", she sniffled into his shoulder._

_"No problem just next time, don't wander off by yourself.", Marshall smiled at the young Marceline helping her off the ground,"Lets get you home.", she nodded as they walked off._

_Marceline was still standing rooted to the spot in the park trying to comprehend what just happened,"That boy, he looked like me.", she found herself able to move, she collapsed, feeling all the injuries her younger self had taken, it brought tears to her eyes."Whats happening to me?", was all should could ask. She heard wood breaking and looked up to see the figure, his hand carving into a tree._

_"How sweet, to bad it didn't have a happy ending", he said this with a grin approaching the still lying Marceline,"I guess it's up to me to give it that.", he said this darkly approaching Marceline._

_"What is your problem with me, what did I ever do to you, and what the hell did that have to do with anything!", she stood up she was angry now._

_"That was the beginning of the end Marceline.", he stopped and outstretched his arms gesturing around them,"The beginning of my downfall and your treachery.", he pointed one of his fingers at her with that last word._

_She couldn't take this guy anymore and charged him throwing a punch at his face._

_He caught it easily,"Your in my world. Or did you forget that to?", he twisted her arm before he brought his other hand in an uppercut into her gut knocking the air out of her,"Nice try Marceline.", he quickly gripped her throat before throwing her back a few feet. "Let me show you how its done.", he walked over to her bringing his foot up before stomping down on her ribs, earning a loud crack._

_"Oww.", Marceline fought through the pain as she tried desperately to raise his foot off her. She got a good look at him now, he wore a tattered black button-up short-sleeve shirt, torn black jeans that had been singed, and black sneakers that looked melted. But what stood out the most was his neck, a set of pinprick sized holes were on it, no bite marks."Your a vampire!", she said this surprised._

_"Sweet dreams Marcy!", he brought his clawed hand up, ready for a downward slash only for Marceline to wake up._

Pain racked her body as she sat up, although she found Finn at her side asleep it was night out, it appeared he had waited at her side. She floated with some difficulty out of bed and leaned next to the hero kissing his check,"I believe I owed you a reward.",she whispered quietly with a smile. She flew out off the tent once she had her Bass-Axe, she needed awnsers and she knew where to find them, the NightoSphere.


	8. A Vampire Named Marshall Lee

**Got a good feeling about tonight's chapter, also remember to favorite, follow, and review, would like to know how you guys feel the story has progressed and if you think it's going to fast or slow, or at a good speed.**

**Insane677: Thank you man.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: A vampire named Marshall Lee**_

* * *

Marceline got home in a matter of minutes thanks to her flight it was about the middle of the night, usually she'd be out having fun, but she needed answers. She changed out of her torn and ruined clothes into a grey tank-top and black jeans, and headed to her fridge grabbing a carton of bug-milk. She walked into her living room drawing a happy face on the wall, she then doused it with bug-milk chanting,"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!", the wall cracked open revealing a living room, she stepped through.

"Marceline what are you doing here.", a very confused Hunson said walking into the room,"Not that im not happy to see my little girl of course."

It annoyed her that her father still considered her a child, but she knew there wasn't too much to argue about,"It's good to see you to Dad, but I came here to ask a question.

Hunson frowned,"A question huh, okay then, but it depends on the question.", he said this taking a seat on his couch and putting his feet up on the table. He motioned for Marceline to sit next to him.

She floated over to the couch,"Did you ever know any other vampires?", she asked this intent on watching his reaction.

Hunson paused,"Ahh let me think, not that I can remember, there was you and your mother, but no others.", he answered hoping it would satisfy her, it didn't.

"Did you ever know a kid named Marshall?", she asked this more intent on answer.

Hunson sighed,"Where would you come up with a name like that?", he asked this calmly, while sitting up.

Marceline decided it be best to answer truthfully,"I was asleep and I saw a kid named Marshall.", she said this noticing Hunson give a worried glance.

"If it's a dream how do you know this Marshall is even real", he said this knowing that she would see the logic in it.

She persisted,"They're not just dreams I keep seeing this kid, he looks like me and he was in the NightoSphere and on Ooo when I was a kid, who is he Dad!", she snapped at him knowing he was dodging an answer.

"Why is my little girl so concerned about these things.", he stood up now.

"Dad you know about this so tell me.", she said this with a persistent glare into her fathers eyes.

He turned away from her glare,"I gotta get back to work Marceline, it's been a nice visit come by again sometime.", he turned to leave only for Marceline to float in front of the door out.

"Dad please tell me I have to know.", she said this almost pleading, she had to know.

"Fine then if you absolutely have to know.", he said this annoyed. He put his arm around Marceline and sat her down on the couch,"Okay where to begin, oh yes.", he said this clearing his throat. "About a thousand years ago, before the war I might add, we lived in the NightoSphere, you, me, and your mother.", "one day while me and your mother, were out and about we found a young vampire.",he sighed at this and continued,"His name was Marshall Lee, we brought him back so you would have someone to play with."

Marceline hearing this remembered her dream,"5..4..3..2...1 ready or not, here I come." The words made her shudder, as she remembered the figure.

Hunson continued,"When we brought him home, you and Marshall hit it off well, and were the best of friends.", he said this with a hint of sadness at recalling this, which puzzled Marceline.

"But what happened to Marshall Dad?", Marceline asked wondering.

"He grew up and changed with the times.", he responded angrily.

"Why what happened to him, how did he change?", Marceline knew she was nearing the answer.

"He became twisted and Darkened over time he sought enslavement of Ooo and destruction of all those who opposed him, he became too much off a problem so I killed him end of story.", he sat up now and started to walk out now tired of the story.

"But!", she stood up behind him,"Those are traits you admire, why would you kill him over that, that's just childish!", she said this wanting to know badly.

"I didn't kill him over that!", he snapped at her turning around,"I killed him because he killed your Mother!" with that he hurried out the door, done with the conversation.

Marceline sat there, her heart-felt heavy and her eyes misted, she thought her mother died during the war, now she knew she was murdered. She quickly flew out the still opened portal, and floated onto her bed falling on the covers. She wanted nothing more to forget what she had just heard, but she knew this would never leave her. Her mind filled with more questions than answers.

* * *

Finn awoke in the morning, good dreams for once. He turned to look at the bed noticing Marceline was gone,"Probably left last night.., while I was asleep at her side.", this thought made him grow red. He hoped Marceline hadn't gotten the wrong idea, or what if she liked him ther- his hands went to his head,"Why can't I just have a normal relationship.", his mind flashed to Marceline how she moved, how she fought, and he knew he did like her, he just didn't know how to show it.

"Yo bro.", Jake walked in holding a stack of Pancakes,"Got you breakfast.", he passed Finn the plate.

"Thanks man.", Finn said as his stomach rumbled, he quickly started digging into the pancakes."So man what's on our plate today man?"

"Well PB's been up all night analyzing that casket, she's getting it ready to move back to the candy kingdom.", he said then quickly took a bite of his burrito,"For us she wants us to escort her back, she's worried Ash might make a comeback for the box."

Finn frowned, Ash had completely vanished after the collapse, and couldn't get the butt-kicking Finn had owed him for the event. " I wonder what happened to that donkus?", Finn said this puzzled.

"Finn, Jake.", Bubblegum entered the tent in a pink-parka, and in a good mood surprisingly enough,"Great news the sarcophagus is made up an unknown element imagine, what we can learn the it, once I get it open of course.", she said this with a bright smile."Also get ready boys, were heading out, so I need you both at my carriage,Auf Wiedersehen."

"Okay man time to get our game on.", Finn said this striking a pose.

"Dude no ones going attack us for a coffin, so chill", he said this knowing he was probably right.

"Thats why someones going to attack, we won't expect it.", Finn said this feeling he had outsmarted his brother.

It wasn't until they saw the candy kingdom that a bored Finn sitting one Bubblegums carriage realized, how he hated how Jake was usually right about these things. "Told you so man.", Jake said to a zoned out Finn.

"Yeah yeah man, just you wait someone will come for this coffin.", and Finn said this certain.

"Yeah still remember tonight's the princesses ball.", Jake said this to Finn who had almost forgotten,"I have to ask man you bringing Flame Princess?"

"I can't man she's banned from the candy kingdom", Finn said this having been reminded numerous times by Bubblegum.

"Then who you bringing man remember you need a date to attend, it's the rules.", Jake said wondering who he was gonna ask.

An idea struck Finn as he leapt off the carriage and started running off,"I'll be back man I got an idea."

"Okay man just be careful.", he heard Jake shout back in response, as he made his way towards Marcelines cave.


	9. Resurrection

**Feel good my birthdays yesterday or today, depends when I get this one up. Still remember to review, favorite, and follow thanks guys.**

**Mukyuuuuu: Thank you.**

**Insane677: Very observant my friend, keep reading.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Resurrection**_

* * *

Finn had spent a good half-hour running to Marcelines cave, it was about one in the afternoon when he reached it, he walked inside through the cave entrance and walked up to house and knocked on her door. No answer,"Hey Marceline!", Finn shouted hoping to get the Vampire Queens attention. He knocked again,"Hey Marceline are you home!", he asked again, saddened a little bit by the fact she might not be home."Marceline I got an important question to ask you!", he shouted, unable to comprehend how he got the courage to do that. This time though he heard movement inside as the door opened revealing a very fatigued Marceline, she had red eyes and stood in a slouch.

"What do you want to ask me Hero?", she asked in a very distant voice.

"Well I wanted to know if-ah, would you like too-, oh glob, ah would,wouldyouliketogobubblegumsba llwith me.", he turned red at the last part of this, and looked down at his feet waiting to hear laughter.

Marceline snapped out of her stupor taken by surprise by Finns question,"Wait Finn, are you asking me out on a date?", she asked this with a slight smile.

"Ahh-, well yes, but you don't have to if you don't want to I just thought.", Finn was mumbling again so Marceline stopped him.

"Sounds like fun Finn, i'll see you at your place at about 8, and don't worry I'll dress for the occasion.", with that she turned and closed the door to get ready, leaving a very speechless and red Finn outside.

"O-Ok then i'll see you then!", he shouted through the door. He turned quickly to run home,"Now how am I gonna tell Jake this?"

* * *

Finn arrived at his house about two, he stopped to buy a tux, his last being destroyed in a unfortunate Jake related incident. "Hey Jake you home man!", he looked around seeing a note on the table.

_Finn-_

_Went to Ladies to get ready,_

_I'll meet you at the ball._

_-Jake._

"Huh I wonder what he's gonna say?", he thought about the look on Jakes face when he was going to walk into the main hall of the candy kingdom, with Marceline. "It doesn't matter, it matters how I'll be.", he said this picking up the black tux and holding it in front of him at a mirror. His mind flashed to the evening, he wondered if he would need anything else, he picked up his phone deciding to call Jake, he dialed rainicorns house.

"안녕하세요(Hello).", Lady answered it.

"Yeah is Jake there I need to talk to him.", Finn asked, with a breath.

"잠깐만, 제이크가 핀의(hold on a second, Jake it's Finn)!", she shouted to Jake who was in the other room playing Beethoven.

"Hey Finn what's up man?", Jake asked curiously.

"Dude I need advice, just to clear up bringing a girl to the ball is a date right?", Finn asked making sure he wasn't over-reacting.

"Yeah man that's why I'm bringing Lady, wait who did you find?", Jake asked curiously, he didn't know of anyone else he'd ask besides Bubblegum or Flame Princess.

"Yeah man,(he sighed knowing jakes reaction), I asked Marceline if she would go and she said yes.", he remembered when Jake helped him, with her with the movies, but Jake admitted afterwards he knew she wouldn't go and just did it so he wouldn't get sad.

"WHAT!", Jake was taken back, this was an actual date, there would be dancing, fine dining, and usually romance was in the air,"Dude Marceline, she's way older than you, and she's a vampire", Jake said this trying to dissuade Finn from going with her.

"Man I know how you feel about vampires, but I think I kinda like Marceline man.", Finn said this knowing being truthful with Jake was the best Idea.

"Fine then.", Jake said this with a sigh, he knew his bro had feelings for her, when he watched his actions at the dig,"What do you want to ask man?"

"What do I do for a date, exactly?", Finn asked slightly embarrassed he didn't know what to do.

"Well first, treat her like she's your girlfriend, and it wouldn't her to get her a corsage.", Jake stated like an expert.

"What is a corsage?", Finn asked having no clue.

"It's a flower you give her, usually reflecting who she is.", Jake hoped he said this clearly, he could tell when Finn didn't understand something.

"Oh okay anything else I should be doing or knowing?", Finn asked not wanting to look foolish.

"Nah man you'll be good, still Lady needs me right now.", Jake said this as Lady started talking to him.

"Okay man, see you at the ball.", Finn said this with a sigh as Jake hung up. "Now what do I do for a flower?", he said this outloud to himself as he sat on his couch.

* * *

_8:00 Treehouse_

Finn had just changed into his Tux when Marceline knocked on his door, he ran to the door, and opened it. Marceline work a long sleek black dress, her hair was done up in a pony-tail, and she wore crimson heels. Finn was taken away, she looked stunning, Marceline noticed Finn staring.

"Gonna keep staring at me all night, or are we going.", she said this with a smile.

"Oh yeah let's go.", Marceline reached to grab Finn when he stopped her.

"Wait I need to grab something.", he hurried back in grabbing a small box and presenting it to her,"Hope you like it.", Finn beamed.

Marceline opened the box revealing a black-flower with a purple tint,"Finn its beautiful, where did you get it?", she asked while putting it in her hair.

"From Choose Goose M'lady now let's head out.", Finn said this holding out his arm. Marceline grabbed it and they were off quickly towards the candy kingdom.

They arrived the Candy Kingdom quickly entering behind LSP and her date Brad. When they entered they received a few surprised glances, especially from a single Bubblegum. The music was playing formally as couples were dancing,"Want to dance?", Finn asked regretting saying it, it sounded very foolish.

"I'd love to Finn sounds fun.", Marceline responded, surprising Finn as she lead him to the dance floor.

"This one of the best moments of my life.", Finn thought to himself as he Marceline danced with Ooo's royalty.

* * *

_Outside the Candy Castle 10:00 pm._

The party had gone two hours when Ash still possessed by Marshall arrived, the possession starting to take a toll on Ash's form. His veins had blackened, patches of blackish skin covered him, and his eyes glowed yellow. He flew up to PB's lab in her tower and blasted open the window,"Ashicus Blow-upicus.", the window and part of the frame turned to rubble, but was unheard due to the party. He entered seeing the coffin, and approached its side. He emptied Marcelines blood on to a small square on the face of the sarcophagus and recited an incantation,"per sanguinem es vos incarceratus, et per sanguinem sunt dimittamini,(Through blood are you imprisoned and through blood are you released). The sarcophagus' in-chisled lines began glowing a bright green, ancient locks began to un-tighten and release, as the lid popped open. He reached and opened it completely revealing its contents, inside was a corpse in an ancient and tattered black button-up shirt, burnt and worn out black jeans, his shoes were all but eroded, and on his right hand was a glove with knives, but what stood out the most was a blood-red and crimson amulet around his neck that seemed to faintly glow. "That'll work,", he said this pulling out a small knife and cutting open the palm of his hand, he then stuck it over the corpses mouth allowing his blood to enter its body. "Before I awake one last thing.", he brought the blade up to his throat, then slashed it as Ash gained back control and collapsed on the ground dead from his injury.

As Ash fell, the corpse shuddered, old organs turned back on, his heart and lungs started pumping and despite the deep cuts and burns that covered his body he stirred. His eyes now shot open, grayed and dulled over centuries of a dreamless sleep.

Marshall Lee had awakened.


	10. Parties Over

**In a very good mood and have waited to write this chapter since I began writing. Wanna get me even happier, remember to review, favorite, and follow.**

**Sauronbaine: It's all good man and thank you.**

**Insane677: It's gonna get fun.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Parties Over**_

* * *

As the Ball continued downstairs in the main hall, Marshall Lee stirred back to life in Bubblegums lab, he slowly shifted, his eyes opened from several centuries of a dreamless death. He sat up in the coffin his mind focused on one thing, blood. The color red wouldn't be enough he needed blood to survive, he turned slowly, the sounds of his ancient bones cracking. He pulled himself out of the coffin his eyes stared at the body on the floor, he dropped on his knees and clamped down on Ash's corpse, it drained to a husk. He then began to lap the blood off the ground, his burns receded as his cuts and gashes knitted back together, hair regrew on his head and was white as fallen snow. Once he had drunk every last drop of Ashes blood he stood now, his appearance had changed now, his skin was a greyish pale, he was thin, he looked malnourished, his eyes were buried in his skull. His mind still focused on feeding as he recited a spell, clutching his amulet around his neck,"Sanguinum vitam quaerere,(Blood Life Seek).", he whispered as he shut his eyes, he reopened them, they now glowed a reddish black, he saw the two people outside the room, outlined by their blood, he could hear their pulses the rhythm of their hearts as he stepped into the corner of the room as they entered.

"Oh my Glob Brad I can't believe we snuck out of the Ball just so we could have a private make-out session", a very excited LSP said.

"No problem LSP", he said this very put out, her parents didn't pay him enough for this." Before this happens why don't you do one last look in the halls, so we don't get interrupted."

"Fine okay then, I'll keep these lumps warm for ya.", she walked out the room closing the door.

"Oh please Glob help me now!", he said this fearing when she'd come back in.

"Fine then", Marshall said as Brad turned to see the Ancient Vampire, he was lifted off the ground by his throat silencing him, he reached Marshall trying to pull away only ripping his damaged shirt apart revealing his drained physique, Marshall looked down at his showing ribs then back up to Brad, he brought his throat to his fangs draining him in seconds to husk.

"I'm bac- OH MY GLOB BRAD!", LSP screamed in horror as she saw Marshall drop Brads body and move towards her, she ran now overcome by shock and fear, her mind telling her she'd be safe if she made it to the main hall. She flew down the halls looking back twice seeing he wasn't behind her. She made it back to the opening of the door to hall screaming,"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS BRADS-", she got no further, she looked down seeing a taloned hand through her torso,"O-O-O.", she stammered as her life faded, her head was tilted as Marshall sunk his fangs into her throat draining her a husk.

The guests began to run out in a panic as Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and Marceline made their way to Marshall. He removed his arm from her and tossed her body to the side as he wiped his mouth with his bloodied forearm,"Very good for a light snack.", he said this still starving, and turned to face the group and Bubblegums banana guards.

"Surround him now!", Bubblegum ordered as the guards formed a circle around him, there spears extended.

"Is this how you address royalty, Princess hehe.", he said this weakly his urge to feed even stronger now.

"Guards seize him", Bubblegum commanded as two of the guards broke rank to grab his arms that were at his side.

"Then so be it.", he said this with a smile. His clawed hands shot up taking off the guards faces in single motion, he quickly reached for a down spear bringing it up in a defensive position as the rest rushed him. He moved down the spear and brought it up in a rising arc motion as he swept up. The guards legs and mid sections were ripped out by the diamond tipped spear.

"Oh jeez.", Bubblegum said this seeing several of her guards taken out in a matter of seconds."Finn, Jake, Marceline take out this guy fast.", she said this taking a step back behind the three.

"Let me handle this weenies.", Marceline said this flying full speed at Marshall her claws outstretched.

Marshall quickly brought down the spear point first lifting himself off the ground as Marceline passed under him, he flipped the spear around slamming down the hilt on her skull knocking her out. She tumbled towards Bubblegums throne, as she finally layed spread out on the steps.

"Marceline!", Finn shouted terrified for her well-being,"Jake lets take this full hardcore!"

"No problems man!", Jake shouted as his hand formed a massive fist aimed towards Marshall.

Marshall saw the fist, and despite the hunger and the weakness he dodged it quickly sending the spear through Jakes hand.

"Ahhh!", he pulled his fist back taking the spear out of Marshalls hand as Finn collided with him, his arms interlocked with Marshalls.

"Give up man I'm stronger than you!"Finn shouted this as he started to overpower the weakened vampire in their struggle.

"Human I shall feed!", his hand shot free coming in a downward slash cutting over his cuts from earlier.

"Ahhh!", Finn grasped his chest in pain, as Marshall grabbed him by his coat and threw him at the table about twelve feet away, he landed on the ice sculpture of the Candy Kingdom shattering it, as some shards embeded in his back.

"To think your what passes for a Hero.", he said this mockingly as he walked over to Finn who was writhing on the ground in pain. He picked him up by the throat as Jake quickly brought a fist over sending Marshall hurdling at another table.

"That's for Finn you scum-sucking Vampire", Jake said as he quickly smashed him a few more times into the floor the wood of the table splintering under him.

"Damn dog, he reached up grabbing Jakes fist and sunk his fangs into them.

Jake quickly shrank and put all of his organs into his foot remembering this stopped Marceline before as he shriveled.

"Time to finish you Hero.", he turned to Finn who was just standing up. He quickly got up as an axe came flying to were was just laying, he quickly looked to see Marceline deliver a powerful punch to his face, it sent him to the other side of the hall his back smashed into the window cracking it.

"Yahhh!", Finn shouted with a jumping kick sending Marshall through the window onto the streets. Finn looked out the window seeing a motionless Marshall on a bed of glass and turned to check Marceline and Jake."You both ok?", he asked.

"Nothing but a concussion that'll heal in a few minutes.", Marceline stated.

"My hands are both sore, but I'll manage.", Jake said this shaking his hands.

"Then let's do this!", Finn said this as they turned to leap out the window.

They stopped dead in their, tracks Marshall had vanished.


	11. The Hunt Is On

**Took some time on this one, I feel like this is really starting to get good. Thanks to all the views and support, remember to review.**

**Insane677: I know how you feel man, writing that part I had a good smile.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Hunt Is On.**_

* * *

"Where'd he go!", Finn shouted in frustration, as he scanned the shards outside for any sign of Marshall."Jake can you smell him.", Finn asked him still looking around.

"Nah man.", Jake sniffed the air,"Dude this is wierd, I can't even get a scent of him, it's like he's blending into the natural smells.", this amazed him.

"I'm gonna fly around the kingdom see if I can't spot him.", Marceline said this as she took off through the destroyed window.

"Ahhhh!", they heard Bubblegum scream from her lab, they bolted through the door and up the stairs to her lab. They saw her frozen in the doorway, they joined her.

"Oh my Glob!", they both said in unison at the sight of both Ash's and Brad's bodies across the ground, they looked to see the coffin opened, the vial with Marcelines blood on the ground.

Jake broke the silence first,"Well I guess we know why he wanted the blood." He went up to the bodies lookin close and smelling,"I say they've been dead for about 15 minutes.", he looked at the bodies with some remorse.

"Gahh!", Finn let out a pained yell as he clutched his chest slouching at the door.

"Finn!", Bubblegum both yelled in unision as they rushed to his side helping him up. He staggered standing up, blood flowed from his back from the shards of ice that had pierced it.

"Before we do anything let's get him to Doctor Ice-Cream.", Bubblegum said as she looped her arm under Finns, and gestured Jake towards the door, as they carried Finn.

* * *

_Outside the Candy Kingdom_

"Who would guess pain could be something you could forget.", Marshall stated up against a tree ripping a shard of glass from his shoulder,"AHH!", he roared in the moment of pain. His shoulder healed slowly as he felt flesh knit back together,"I'll need more blood soon.", he said this knowing very well how weakened he was.

He looked at himself now, he was still a sick grey, bones still showed under the skin,"Oh how the mighty have fallen!", a voice cut from his side getting his attention. It was a figure wearing a purple hooded cloak and had an ominous smile on him.

"And just who are supposed to be Morsel.", he stressed that last word, it felt like his stomach was gonna claw his way out of him.

"I'm not a Morsel, oh my no, I'm a MAGIC MAN.", he threw off his cloak revealing himself to the Vampire King,"And you are one naughty boy who needs a life lesson.", Magic Man said this smugly.

"I don't think so Jester, in-fact I think it's feeding time.", he pounced at Magic, but the Son of Mars easily avoided Marshalls attack. Marshall looked up from the dirt seeing Magic floating,"Of course you're a wizard, typical.", this put him out,"So much for an easy meal.", he thought to himself.

"You silly goose did you forget, I'm a Magic Man honey, hi-ya.", he said this firing a green lightning blot at Marshall, who rolled to the side avoiding it.

"Perhaps you would like to see an old form of magic then.", truly annoyed by Magic, he didn't care for conserving strength if it meant he would put the wizard in his place. He stared down Magic, his hand glowed a slight yellow as did his amulet,"sanguis tenaci(Blood Grip).", his hand opened at Magic, but instead of a bolt or a beam, Magic simply stood standing outstretched struggling.

"What is this.", Magic said this pained as he felt his own blood fight him for movement.

Marshalls hand stayed raised,"Just giving you a life lesson about strangers Magic.", he said this fatigued, keeping up this spell in his current state took a lot of power from his already drained body. He walked slowly to the frozen Magic,"Todays lesson, what happens when you pick a fight with a hungry vampire.", he saw Magic gulp at this, he reached down at his hip and removed small blade he kept there, but obviously never used. As he removed the blade seeing the design was intricate and very elaborate,"Nice Knife, don't care for the color though, but as part off the lesson I'll teach you how to change it.", he saw the panicked look in Magics eyes as he cut him off from talking. Marshall noticed his body was starting to get worse keeping it up for this long,"Watch and learn.", he said this stabbing into magics chest, piercing his heart killing him, he released the spell watching his body slump to the ground.

"Any questions hahaha.", he let himself enjoy the moment as he drained the corpse of its blood, which he had to admit even the blood tasted off,"That's a new one, I can taste the crazy.", this amused him. His skin now matched Marcelines paleness, his hair darkened turning a whitish charcoal, his skin firmed up more he was just incredibly thin to view, bones no longer showed in a high amount,"Now.", he looked at his backpack,"What are you carrying?", he wondered what this mad hermit had on him. As he ripped the backpack off, he opened it reaching inside as his arm went in completely as he felt a photo and pulled it out showing him and some girl,"How sweet.", he said sarcastically setting it on fire in his hands and then tossing it aside as it turned to ash.

He reached back in now, and for the next few minutes had a pile of odds and ends piling up next to him,"Did you have anything usefu-", he felt a familiar sensation, that he remembered even after several centuries of imprisonment,"It can't be.", he said this amazed as he pulled out a small sphere, it was the size of a grapefruit, inside it was a deep crimson, symbols of onyx decorated the inside as he looked it over,"I wonder what happened to my Rift Stone.", he was going to continue looking through when he looked up to see Marceline flying in the distance,"Ah Marceline, not yet, but let's see if you can follow bread crumbs.", he strained as a small grey and black shard appeared in his hands, he set it next to Magics body,"Now time to lure her in.", he said this with a smile as he gripped his throat feeling it tighten and constrict as his voice changed to Magic's,"Hel, Hello, Hello!", he sounded almost exactly like the former Son of Mars. He looked to Marcelines direction yelling loudly,"Heeelp me Vampire!", he turned and dissapered into the forest as he saw Marceline quickly speed to the plea for help.

He had other places to be, he would need his strength back soon, for the fun was about to start soon.


	12. A New Memory

**Been having non-stop tests lately annoying as hell and to top it all off non-stop ideas on this story better use of time than tests I'd say, sorry this one is a little shorter, I promise an extremly long one I will work on throughout the weekend, remember to follow, favorite and most of all review.**

**Insane677: Wasn't a heart attack, the wounds he had on him from the fight hit him when the adrenaline wore off.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: A new memory**_

* * *

"Heelp vampire attack!", this got Marcelines attention as she bolted towards the source of the distress as fast as she could fly.

Circling overhead she quickly surveyed the area seeing the body on the ground, she descended landing next to Magics body recognizing him,"I never would have thought somebody could kill him.", Marceline said this troubled looking for any clues to the attack, her eyes landed on a luminous black and grey crystal next to Magics backpack."What are you?", she asked herself crouching down to pick it up, it shattered on touch plunging Marceline into a spiraling shadow as she felt time almost freeze, as she felt herself leave her body, as it started to go dark. After what seemed like minutes of silence and darkness, her eyes opened finally but, it wasn't her body she was looking out of.

* * *

_Ooo 992 years ago/Final day of World War III/Great Mushroom War_

_Sirens deafened the young vampires ears as panic ensued throughout the streets, bombers flew overhead, panic spread like a virus through the streets, a young Marshall broke the silence,"Marceline run!", he looked back seeing Marceline struggle through the crowds,"Come on!", he screamed pulling a terrified Marceline._

_"Where's Mom, we need to get to her!", Marceline cried._

_"There's no time, we have to get back to the NightoSphere, it's are only chance.", Marshall said this as he pulled her into an alley as a bomb hit starting to topple a building._

_"Look out!", Marceline shrieked as a piece of building come crashing down in between them separating them, trapping Marshall in the street and Marceline in the alleyway._

_"Marceline, Marceline if you can hear me get around the rubble!", Marshall panicked his voice thick with panic as the sounds of bombs and screaming filled the streets around him._

_"Oh man, Oh man.", he said this silently to himself as more buildings started to crumble around him. He ran fast trying to find another entrance into the alleyways, avoiding being trampled by crowds or being hit by a bomb. A bomb went off behind him sending him to the ground, he struggled to get up as chunks of nearby building began to fall on top of him. He pressed against the ground as the rubble surrounded him and the sound of screaming began to deafen as looked up starting to claw his way out._

_"Plop me.", he said this squeezing his way through the rubble as the clouds above thickened, he looked off to the west seeing a bomber drop its payload a warhead,"Oh my-", he was cut off as a shockwave sent him back down in the rubble knocking him out._

_The memory went black for a second as Marceline heard Marshalls voice in her head,"This is the way your world ends and how my fall began, all this started because of what happened because you wanted to explore.", she heard his filled with disdain. "But I think it's time you see what happened next...", his barely a whisper, as the surroundings of a rubble tomb returned._

_"Huuh", Marshall gasped as air reentered his lungs, he tried to sit up finding himself pinned under a metal girder, he was laying in a small pool of green liquid, it smelled toxic and made Marshalls pain all the more intense, a pain the watching Marceline could feel._

_"Help!", he called out hoping to hear an answer as none came."Please somebody help me!", he called louder, no answer still. Time speed up now as minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to day's, it was at least a weeks time before anything happened. An ominous creak caught the viewing Marceline's attention as the ground under Marshall gave way, as he fell into the sewers beneath his prison and into the water, he drifted down the current as he lost conciousness once more, the strength of keeping his eyes opened too much to bear. His eyes opened looking above to a cloudy sky, as he was lying on a beach shore, the tide bringing cool water at his sides._

_He tilted his head checking for anything, or more namely anyone as he rolled over on his stomach, he sat up as he struggled as tried to get up he coughed every movement, a terrible hacking cough, he looked down to see blood on the ground his, that had just come up with his coughs."Oh glob", he said this coughing tears streamed down the 9 years olds face. A voice broke the silence,"Hey Kid.", a man rushed down the beach towards him, he stared up at the approaching his eyes darkened, he could feel his insides run as the figure sat next to him on the beach turning him over,"Oh my god, it must be a hemorrhage, maybe radiation sickness.", he trailed off in his thoughts as Marshall felt a stream of blood out his mouth, as the blue skinned man faded as his vision faded, the world sunk back into reality as time unfroze._

* * *

"What was that?", Marceline asked herself as she tried to make sense of what she just saw, more and more Marshall seemed to show her useless information, but it seemed like it was all inter-connected,"He didn't look evil, he didn't even look like he was going to last a more than minute.", questions rattled her mind but, she looked out to the distance seeing smoke rising from the direction of the Maurader Village,"I'm gonna kill that bastard.", she was about to take off to the village when she looked to the ground noticing the crystal, she reached down picking it up hesitantly, but she calmed once she realized it wasn't going to shatter,"Might as well take this to show them.", thinking of Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake.

She now headed towards the village intent on stopping Marshall here and now.


	13. A Violent Encounter

**Had an immense surge of inspiration for this chapter and has been one of the most fun writing for, hope you guys have paid attention to the dreams and memories all will be a big part of the story and explain much, as always thank you for reading favorite, follow, review.**

**Insane677: A part of insanity, but him hemorrhaging will also play a role in his fall.**

**thesexyfox: Thank you.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: A Violent Encounter**_

* * *

Marceline rushed as fast as possible to the village, as she neared it she saw fires spread about over the village, she landed near the entrance deciding it would be better to go in on foot. She wondered how many were left alive, until a group of four heading by the Maurader King came running by here in a panic.

"Don't go in there if you want to live!", he shouted this running fast as he was covered with bruises and cuts.

"That guys insane!", another one shouted passing her as she ventured through the entrance.

She walked slowly through the town, as she walked the smell of blood and corpses filled the air almost making her sick. She looked forward seeing corpses sprawled out in front of her in various states of mutilation, as she noticed they were all drained of blood."Oh man.", she said this silently as she took in the carnage around the village, it didn't even look like there was any resistance from the Mauraders.

She heard shouting near the town center started running trying to save any survivor she could find, she felt responsible seeing as how this monster was connected to her, as she turned a corner she saw more bodies, only these were fresh and undrained,"Guess he wasn't as hungry with these ones.", she murmured as she saw a Maurader run into view, she called out to him quickly,"Hey!", he turned her direction and was about to start into a run when she saw Marshall quickly leap behind him, he took a spear he was holding and drove it through the mans back lifting off the ground, the man was pulled down the shaft as Marceline watched him drain the Maurader of his blood.

"It's been to long since I've had a feast Marcie!", he shouted trying to get on her nerves. He tossed the spear aside and wiped his mouth with his forearm,"Why are you following me Marcie, it's not time for you to die, yet...", he chuckled quietly with that.

"What's your problem with me you bastard, and what's with these dreams and memories!", she yelled at him, these cryptic clues had her on edge.

"Such a mouth on you, like mother, like daughter I guess, only difference is, you'll be crying when I kill you, to think you would have some clarity if you could remember.", a devilish grin appeared on his face.

This struck her nerves, she was already angry at knowing her mother was murdered, now here he was mocking her, she had enough of this and took off in full speed her claws spread out for a killing blow, he dodged it easily.

"HAHAHA! To think your even worthy to have the title the Vampire Queen, at least your Mother put up a fight before I gutted her.", he taunted, she quickly hissed and spun around, quickly swiping at Marshall who dodged every strike easily as he stepped back,"Hahaha! You are pitiful, to think you beat me once, but you don't have _Daddies _help this time, or your boyfriends", at this he quickly brought his left fist up into Marcelines ribs sending her back a few yards.

"You Bastard!", she shouted getting up to see he was gone. She checked all around, she knew he was there, but she couldn't see him.

"Boo.", she turned to see a fist turning visible and connect with her face sending her skidding across the ground ripping the back of her dress."Did you forget already, I'm a vampire, Invisibility is a beginner move.", he crouched next to a pained Marceline as she struggled to get up,"Or did you forget telling Finn that one, guess I'll have to teach you.", he picked her up by the throat and threw her at the blazing tree. She smacked it hard, her back pressed against the searing bark as Marshall speed in front of her keeping her pinned to the tree.

"AH-H!", Marceline struggled for words as pain filled her senses and her thoughts as she felt her flesh burn and bubble.

"At a loss for words, hmm I think the words you're looking for is please stop, hehehe.", he smiled as he saw tears fill Marcelines eyes,"Oh don't cry Marcy, for the pain has only begun.", he quickly brought her forward before slamming her back into the tree hard as the already charred tree toppled over on the impact, revealing a large circle platform, the outer ring was filled with symbols as the center sphere glowed.

Marceline gasped for breath, a portion of the pain gone, as she looked up to see a massive bird silhouetted against the night sky,"Hey Lee.", she said this pained as her searing skin got worse by the moment.

"What.", it annoyed him to be called Lee, it brought back unpleasant memories.

"Look to your right.", he turned only to see a diving Finn deliver a powerful kick to his face sending him tumbling to the ground a few meters away.

"Take that you sick freak!", a very triumphant looking Finn shouted as he rushed to the injured Marceline's side. He crouched down next to Marceline, he could smell her cooked flesh,"Are you o-", Marshall quickly gripped the back of his tux and pulled him off his feet bringing him face to face with him.

"Hello Finn.", he tossed him like a rag doll to his side,"Oh I think you forgot something.", he called out after and gripped Marcelines leg before he sent her flying at Finn, she smacked into him sending both into the side of a house.

"Hey!", Marshall looked up to Jake flying off Princess Bubblegums loyal Marrow as a cannonball, he floated backwards as Jake hit the ground leaving a small crater and reverting to normal."Let's see you dodge this.", he quickly sent to massive fists slamming into Marshall sending him into the wall of another house, he continually bashed Marshall until he broke through the wall of the house. He turned around to face Finn and Marceline,"Situation under control now.", he said reassuringly before noticing the horrified looks on their faces,"What?", he asked as he suddenly felt his head squished by Marshalls hand as he turned him around.

"Nice trick, can you play dead.", he said this before he sent a struggling Jake face first into a wall, he kept smashing until he felt a sudden pain in his side, he spun around using Jake as a club sending Finn and Jake onto the recently unearthed platform. Marshall looked down at his side seeing Finn had shoved a scavenged sword through it, he gripped the hilt sticking out his back before pulling it out with a grunt, the wound healing quickly."Nice, now catch this.", he lifted the sword above his head to throw at the downed hero when it went flying out his hand. He turned around to see the Marrow hovering above the ground, Princess Bubblegum held a strange device that had the sword stuck to the plate,"Magnets..", he murmured to himself.

"Hey Marshall!", he turned to only to see Marceline deliver a punch to his jaw, he stumbled back, as Finn joined in with another leaping kick to Marshalls chest, this put him off-balance as Marceline moved to Finn's side. She threw another punch with Marshall deflected only to have Finn throw another punch at his gut which knocked the wind out of him, he jerked forward as Finn brought his knee up, it smashed into Marshalls face knocking back further as Marceline threw one last massive punch to Marshalls chest, she could feel his bones crack under the force of the blow as flew back a good 20ft into a building, he fell face first onto the ground.

"Think he's done yet.", Finn asked out of breath, he had put most of his energy behind his blows.

"I don't know?", was all Marceline could say as they watched Marshall lift himself off the ground unphased now by the beating he had just went through.

"Was that supposed to hurt! To think your what counts for a hero, maybe I should pay a visit to Flame Princess, maybe it be a better fight.", he smirked knowing his taunt would make Finn charge. As he expected Finn let out a shriek and charged forward at him challenging his friends, as Finn threw another punch Marshall side-stepped it and quickly brought his own fist up getting a clear uppercut at Finns chest sending him off his feet and back to Marcelines side,"Always predictable aren't we hero, but I'm starting to get bored I best be on my way.", he floated over to the pedestal as Jake sprang back for a new attack.

"Take this scum sucker!", he wrapped around Marshall as he started to constrict, while Marceline rushed to Jake to take part in the attack.

"Let's go for a spin.", Marshall started spinning like a top as he bashed into the charging Marceline.

"Think I'm gonna be sick.", Jake said looking green, he let go flying off as he started to puke into the grass.

Marshall took the opportunity and floated onto the platform, he reached into his destroyed pocket and pulled out his rift-stone, it embedded itself into the center, the entire platform now glowed a blood-orange, a few translucent screens appeared around Marshall as he grabbed one and manipulated it with his hand, it showed a destroyed castle as he placed his hand on it, the image glowed and disappeared as the symbols around the platform started to glow brighter and brighter."See you soon, haha", he laughed as he vanished in a sudden flash.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy.", Jake said with a groan as he dizzily got up, almost tripping over his feet.

"Who is that guy?", Bubblegum asked angered over the fact he just got away.

"I don't know, but I think I remember him from some of my nightmares.", Finn started to zone out remembering the dreams, only this was very real.

Marceline quickly got everyones attention when she started explaining,"His name is Marshall Lee, he's a vampire like me.", she said this pained by her injuries.

"How do you know this Marceline?", Bubblegum was the first to ask.

"Well Bonnibel he's been appearing in my dreams and Finn's to by the sounds of it.", she started as she reached into a concealed pocket producing the memory crystal,"and this showed me old memories of his, and I know him, but I don't remember him.", she said this frustrated.

"Well if you know this, then what does he want?", Bubblegum asked impatiently.

"How should I know!", Marceline shouted, her injuries were flaring up.

Bubblegum got annoyed at her shouting forgetting the Vampire's injuries,"Well you should know, if you already know so much!", she shouted at Marceline.

"Oh yea-", Marceline was about to continue when she was cut off by Finn.

"HEY!", he intervened, he knew fighting would get them nowhere."First things first, we should all calm down and figure out calmly.", he stressed that,"Where he took of to.", he felt sore as he could feel the aches from his muscles. Jake noticed there injuries.

"Hey maybe we should get you two to the candy kingdom for some rest, I'm gonna head home and get those cyclops tears.", he suggested, which the Princess immediately nodded with approval.

"I agree your both pretty dinged up.", she said this examining the bruised Finn, and burned Marceline.

"I don't need rest I'm a Vampire I'll just heal quickly.", Marceline stated despite the fact she knew it wouldn't heal fast, she just didn't want to seem weak in front of Bubblegum.

"Still, your both going to the Candy Kingdom for rest.", her voice left no room for arguing."Marrow!", she yelled as it landed besides her."Finn help me with Marceline, she's in worse condition, Jake go get those tears and meet us there."

"No problems Princess.", he stretched out his legs as he took of running towards home.

Finn and Bubblegum helped Marceline up as they put her on the Marrow, they took of quickly speeding back to the kingdom.

In the air though Finn could only think of one thing,"How strong was this guy if he could take all that punishment and nothing showed, and more importantly, were is he now?", this thought filled his mind as the image of the ruined castle came back to mind.


	14. A Strange Reunion

**Well look at this, I've gotten far in this story and well I'm excited so heres a little early christmas gift, I am happy to announce that only a few chapters remain until I begin writing the second story, yeah that's right I have been planning a sequel for a few weeks, and if all goes well a trilogy;), remember to review, favorite, and follow thank you.**

**Insane677: The bodies just keep adding up.**

**Juju: I know what you mean.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: A Strange Reunion**_

* * *

Marshall reappeared in a destroyed courtyard, the structure around him had obviously felt times eroding touch as he took note of the fallen walls and crumbling passages."At least I still have that grand view.", he thought optimistically, he looked over the destroyed wall behind him taking in the sight, there were dead and almost sick fields surrounding the area, buildings dotted the landscape as little more than old piles of rubble waiting to fall and the sky was a deep crimson, streaked with orange bolts of lightning which made no sound, but streaked constantly across the sky like a circuit."Well.", he said this aloud to himself and turned to face the decrypt passage into the long abandoned stronghold,"I wonder how much of my stuff is left.", he hurried inside now the question puzzled him.

He spent a good hour navigating the destroyed maze of corridors inside, he would sometimes come across a room that would either be buried in rubble or stripped bare. He found his way into the main hall and took a second to look around in the dark and barren room, he looked up towards the throne noticing it had been cut in half,"Well, that was uncalled for.", he muttered to himself trying to find his way to his old lab. He remembered it was behind his throne and quickly climbed up the steps taking a look at the broken open passage,"Hope they wiped their feet before entering.", he joked with himself trying to keep the quiet out of his mind, it unsettled him. He walked through the corridor as he entered into a large compact room, he looked around seeing mostly everything had either been burned or stolen,"Maybe they didn't get everything.", he whispered to himself as he crossed the room to a burnt painting off him and Hudson Abadeer putting an arm around his shoulder the other arm was at his side, the hand had a thumbs up."Those were good times.", he grabbed the painting and tossed it aside seeing an old safe there,"Let's see.", he placed his hand on the knob trying to remember his old combination,"Hmm, it was, it was, oh yes 19-9-5.", he said this happy to see it worked, he opened the door revealing a few books and scrolls inside,"Perfect. All my old research is still here.", the silence was maddening to him.

He looked down at his clothes now, his train of thought had shifted, his clothes were a wreck, his shirt barley hung on, while his pants were covered with so many rips it amazed him they hadn't disintegrated yet."Might as well head home quickly, get myself a change of clothes and take care of something on my list, two birds with one stone.", he reached into the safe pulling out chalk and an ancient carton of bug milk. He walked to a barren wall while whistling _Daddy why did you eat my Fries_, he drew a happy face, and chanted,"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!", he watched as a large crack opened as the entrance to the Nightosphere appeared,"This should be interesting.", he thought as he walked through the entrance.

As he entered into the living room, he scanned it looking for any sign of Hunson,"Look's like no ones home.", this thought occurred till he heard the far off laughter,"No need to guess, he's having fun with the demons.", this satisfied him as he walked through the castle, it seemed like only yesterday he was here. He walked down the corridors past Marceline old room to where his was, he opened the door revealing it had been filled for storage, all of its old contents had been moved long ago by the state of the dust on the boxes."Hmm, where did he put my stuff.", he thought for a second,"Maybe the attic?", he went to the attic or at least, what Hunson had always told him,"Stay out of the ahh.. Attic.", now that he thought of it, he was never very specific.

He entered the room noticing it was pitch black,"Let there be light.", he snapped his fingers lighting some torches inside. A low light fell over the boxes as he searched around, moving the occasional box when a labeling caught his eye,_ ML 20 Up,_"Never took Hunson as the one to keep sentimentasl.", he thought as he looked over the stack off boxes picking the bottom one to start in. He opened it having a large surge of dust hit his face, he coughed a little before looking over its contents, a few old shirts, pants, boxers, and a pair of shoes,"That'll do for now.", he said with a sigh as he put on a pair of black jeans, a plaid short-sleeve button up shirt, and a pair of red and white tennis shoes. He finished tying his shoes when he heard a voice.

"Find everything you were looking for."

He rolled to his right taking cover behind some boxes, avoiding a green energy beam,"How nice of you to spare some time.", he mocked Hudson.

"What are you doing here Marshall, not that I'm not happy to rip out your soul of course.", Hunson said this coldly.

"Same old Hunson, still where's my Axe? Tell me and I'll make sure Marceline dies quickly.", he taunted trying to get around silently behind him.

"First, that Axe belongs to me, and my family."

"Oh, that hurts my feelings, hehe.", his voice echoed throughout the room.

"Second, you won't get the chance to even touch her when I'm through with you.", Hunson let out a massive blast at a mound of boxes sending them flying.

"Missed!", Marshall shouted as he flew above Hudson, he grabbed his horns before flipping sending the Lord of Evil toppling into more boxes.

"Hyeaah!", he shouted turned firing another blast, Marshall had already moved and ducked behind the mounds. Hunson was stronger, but Marshall was faster, and that speed was turning the tables on Hunson. Hunson morphed into his humanoid form and decided it was time for his own taunting,"Hey Marshall, why'd you light up this room, you still scared of the dark, like a pussy."

"I see you want her to suffer then, so fuck you!", he launched from the shadows as he buried his claws into Hunson's back.

Hunson smiled looking over his shoulder,"Hehe, Karate-Kick.", his leg shot up bashing Marshall in the face sending him off into some boxes, he didn't stop there, he quickly turned his arm into a longer demonic version. He grabbed Marshalls leg then slammed him around the room, then threw him out the door, he smashed into the wall, leaving a large crack on it."Done yet boy..", he turned to see Marshall gone. He decided he was going to need something special for the occasion and turned to the wall opening a special compartment on the wall. He looked in grabbing an Axe, it looked almost identical to Marceline's, except it hadn't been converted to an instrument and the outside of it was a deep onyx, which continued onto the blade, the red was also a deep crimson,"Let's see how much Marshall wants to see this.", he laughed a little walking out the door.

He walked back to living room seeing the opened portal,"Where are you Lee.", he asked aloud.

"Hunson, do you know what crazy is, do you know what insanity is?"

He couldn't tell where Marshall was as he readied his Axe, he decided it would be best to keep him talking,"Talking about yourself now."

"There's an old saying, raise no more devils than you can put down.", he sounded distant,"You are insane, Hunson, if you honestly think you'll win."

"I don't think I'm the one who's lost it this time.", which he meant, for once he was dealing with crazy not the other way around.

"I disagree."

Hunson turned seeing at lightning speed, Marshall hurl past him, he brought his elbow down, smashing into his back as he skidded across the floor,"As I-", his suit disappeared, leaving him in red boots, a set of boxers, and an undershirt.

He got up raising his hand showing the clutched NightOSphere amulet,"You raised one to many.", he shot up fast, he quickly crossed the distance and grabbed the Axe while letting out a massive punch with his other hand sending the Lord of Evil into the wall. He smashed into it hard knocking him out on impact, without the amulet Hunson was weak. He tossed aside the amulet not caring for it,"Time to go old man, let's go.", he turned to walk and looked back seeing he was unconscious, he walked over and crouched next to him, his amulet glowed eerily black. He smacked the side of Hunsons cheek,"Come on, wake the fuck up.", he was annoyed at this,"Fine then be that way.", he stood up tossing his arms up, he grabbed Hunsons leg before he dragged him out of the portal, back to his castle's main hall,"Home sweet home huh."

* * *

_30 Minutes ago- Candy Kingdom_

Marceline and Finn laid side by side, well bed next to bed taking in the events off the night. Bubblegum was in here lab looking for any clues to the attack, and any more information on Marshall. Jake was still out getting the cyclops tears from their house, they laid in silence until Finn broke it with a simple question,"How are you holding up?", he asked genuinely concerned.

"Well, considering that I've been beaten and burned by a maniac directly involved in my past, and I'm a little ticked my Dad lied to me about said maniac, I'd have to say pretty good so far.", she said this sarcastically.

"I didn't mean any harm in it."

She could hear he felt bad about saying that,"It's fine Finn, it's just been a stressful night is all.", she let out a sigh,"Well stressful besides the ball that was actually fun.", she said this knowing this pick up his spirits, that and it had been nice.

"Still, Marcie I was wondering, could I see that crystal quickly?", he was curious about it, Bubblegum had tried on the flight back to get it to work to no success.

"No, problem hero.", she said this casually as she reached over to the nearby table picking it up gently before tossing it to Finn.

He caught it and looked at it closely, it started glowing faintly before it shattered plunging him into the memory Marceline had viewed. He watched every detail fascinated, and horrified by what he witnessed. He came out of the trance finally seeing Marceline sitting up alarmed in her bed look at Finn on horror.

"Finn!", there it was in her voice concern.

"I saw a boy, young you, and the Ice King, and what was that.", he was taken back by what he had witnessed.

"It was Marshall as a kid, that's a memory shard.", she started to explain,"It allows people to view memories, that's what happened you were in one of his memories, my only question is how did you see it?", this troubled her.

"I have no idea.", was all he could say, he didn't know any other way to put it.

"I think I know someone who will know, listen you and me need to head into the Night-", she was cut off by Jake who had entered from the window carrying a small bottle filled with the tears.

"I'm back with the medicine.", he announced proudly as he moved over Finn putting a drop on him, then one on Marceline. They both got up all there injuries and wounds had healed.

"Now, Finn head into the kitchen and grab some Bug Milk.", she asked at first, but she noticed he wasn't moving still a little dazed,"Now Hero!", she shouted at him he took of in a run.

She walked over to Finns pack pulling out a piece of chalk.

"Hey that's Finn's!", Jake shouted as he saw the vampire take his bro's stuff.

"Stop complaining or you don't get to come with us.", she said this drawing a happy face on an empty wall.

"Got it!", Finn ran back in carrying the Bug Milk, he ran up to the image and doused it.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!", she chanted watching the wall crack open,"Let's go Hero's.", she floated in followed by Finn and Jake.

* * *

They stood in Hunsons living room, waiting for the Lord of Evil to appear."Hey Dad!", Marceline called out getting no response.

"Hey Marceline's Dad!", Finn and Jake both shouted as Jake looked around.

"I don't think anyones home.", Jake stated sniffing the ground, smelling something familiar.

"He's always home, it's not like he leaves the NightOSphere, he's only left a few times, and that was a long time ago.", she looked around.

"Where is he?", this puzzled Finn more than the memories.

"Ah guy's.", Finn and Marceline turned to look at Jake holding Hunsons amulet. Marceline rushed over to Jake ripping the amulet out of his hand, a terrible feeling of horror overtook her. "Where are you Dad!", she shouted out in terror as she ran into the castles corridors, Finn and Jake following behind as she searched for her missing Father.

* * *

_Marshall's Castle Main Hall_

"Hahaha!", Marshall laughed watching the scene unfold as a panicked Marceline searched the NightOSphere."Who say's you can't enjoy the small things in life.", he said wiping a tear from his eye, still chuckling a little.

"You really are a Jackass you know that right.", Hunson said bitterly suspended in a cage on the ceiling. This outburst instantly switched Marshalls mood.

"Hey did I say my caged bird could speak!", he flew up next to the cage,"So shut the fuck up!", he noticed Hunson look down,"Hey look me in the eye.", he gestured towards his eyes, Hunson still refused to look him in the eye,"I said look me in the eye!", he swung the cage sending Hunson into the back, he stared back at Marshall,"This is my Kingdom, I own you, your my bitch get that through you thick skull, or I'll beat it through".

Marshall took a look back at his the scene, it was projected from a large obsidian table, on top was a replica of the NightOSphere as the little astral projections of Demons, Marceline, Finn, and Jake moved around it according to their locations in reality."Still, there's work that needs doing still.", he walked over to the table as he pulled a small lever at its side. The table changed to white-marble as the location changed from the NightOSphere to all of Ooo,"They'll be in the NightOSphere for a while.", he thought for a second,"Perfect time for some fun.", he smiled and quickly flew into his lab, he grabbed an empty syringe and hurried back into the main hall."Oh by the way.", he floated by the cage Hunson stared, knowing what would come next."I'm gonna need a little D.N.A for a new assistant.", he grabbed Hunsons arm and pulled it in-between the Bars on the Cage as he buried in the needle drawing a large amount of Blood,"I'll be back.", he rushed into his lab eager to engineer a new creation he had in mind.

Hunson sat in that cage for hour before he heard a shriek, that chilled even his blood,"Sounds like he made his newest creature.", Hunson whispered to himself.


	15. A Little Push

**Okay last chapter of the first story I'm eager to get a sequel up, I know I've made my fair share mistakes in this one, but hey I've learned a bit since that first chapter and, I feel good about a sequel. I am literally running on two cans of Pepsi while writing these lately, unbelievably tired. Remember to Comment, Favorite, and Follow.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: A Little Push**_

* * *

_Lady Rainicorns House- Finn, Jake, Marceline still in NightOSphere_

"나는 그가 무사하길 바래요(I hope he's okay)", a very worried Rainicorn said looking out her window at the landscape. It was peaceful and very serene from what she could see, except for behind her home where an old Rift-Gate was powering up.

It silently went off as it's passenger stood observing the surrounding area, it was surrounded by a shadowy aura that looked as though it was bleeding underwater, it wore a tattered old duster, some old black pants, boots, and a dusters hat. It's skin was a blackish-Blue due to the Dna taken from Hunson, its teeth were serrated like a sharks, it observed LR's house with blood-red eyes as it proceded to her front door.

It grabbed one of the collars at its side as it made its way to her house not stopping to slow down as it reached her front door. It gave a knock on it, as Rainicorn sat up in shock of the sound.

"누구(Who is it!)", she shouted only to hear another series of knocks. She got up and proceeded cautiously to her door, she opened it not seeing anyone. She walked out a bit, only to suddenly feel a collar slapped around her neck, she tried to fly, only to land face first. While she was downed a second-hand grabbed her by the horn throwing her out of her house. She turned her head only to see a foot come down, it smashed into her head knocking her out. The creature nudged her with its foot, satisfied she was out cold, it slung her over his shoulder and walked whistling back to the gate.

* * *

_Flame Princesses House- 15 Minutes later_

Flame Princess laid in her bed sound asleep, she dreamed of massive fires and cataclysmic eruptions, but strangely enough peace and stability also worked their way into her mind.

The Creature looked at the burning hut in which Flame Princess resided in, it attempted to enter only for the shadow surrounding it to writhe as the heat and light enveloped the intruding arm. It dispersed, as the flame quickly enveloped the arm itself, stripping flesh from bone.

It withdrew its arm and watched as shadow and flesh seemed to regenerate around the boney mass. It surveyed the area around her house and grabbed a scorched and burned helmet, its flesh seared when it laid on hands on the helmet. It didn't notice it though as it walked towards the cliff facing the ocean, it leapt off into the water and quickly swam back to the cliff-face. It quickly scaled the cliff with one hand grasping the helmet and the other climbing the rock, it got back on level ground, slowly walking to her window. It gave a wicked smile, white grimy teeth showed behind the veil of shadow as it threw in the helmet, it landed on Flame Princess as she gave a massive shriek.

"Ahhh!", she writhed in pain looking out her window seeing her attacker through the window. She quickly launched a massive fireball at her assailant, it struck it in the center of its shadowed torso. The shadows seemed to writhe and disperse as it was sent back 20ft onto the ground. She quickly dispersed into flames, and reformed outside her house staring down the creature,"Did you honestly think you could put me out!", she screamed at the figure, while the flames around her grew brighter.

It sat up slowly, the shadows reforming on its chest, as it brought itself to its feet, it reached for a collar at its side unclasping it from its belt.

"Time for you to burn!", she launched another fireball at The Creature, it side-stepped avoiding her projectile with ease, and quickly hurled a collar at her neck. It sliced through the air as it found its way to her neck,"Ha is that all you can do!", she laughed, she stopped quickly when she realized she couldn't disperse or even feel the fire of her house,"What?", she looked down at her hands unable to make even the smallest flame spark up.

It tilted its head as it slowly advanced on the struggling elemental, it watched her behind cold eyes as the very air around it seemed to chill with every step.

She noticed the drop in temperature as it got closer to her, she dropped to her knee's and brought her arms in as she felt supernaturally cold. She started turning blue,"Wh-aa-t are y-oo-u?", she gasped out, her breath visible as she looked up only to get a fist in response. She felt herself loose consciousness on impact, as the world went dark.

It grabbed the Princess and just like Rainicorn, slung her over its shoulder as it darted back to a nearby Rift-Gate."Two down, Two to go.", echoed in its mind as it looked to capture its last targets.

* * *

_Candy Kingdom- 1 Hour Later_

Princess Bubblegum sat in her lab as she worked to dechiper any secrets Marshalls Tomb could hold. She grew more and more irritated with each minute as everything she tried proved useless, every time she had tried to take a sample her hammers and drills broke. The coffin had a language she had never seen across it, and she possessed no books that held refrence to it, as far as she knew this entire tomb was junk.

"Evil pressence detected mus-."

Bubblegum sprang out of her seat alarmed to hear her gumball guardians had been set off."What the cabbage!", she looked out her window only to see the guardians heads sorrounded by a cloud of moving shadow, that looked as though it was made of crows. She watched in horror as she quickly heard struggling behind her."What?", she barley had time to ask before a banana guard was sent through the door and landed at her feet.

"Run.", the guard mouthed before blacking out.

Bubblegum looked up to see the creature in the doorway, her mind raced for an escape option as she watched the shadowy figure moved closer. She quickly grabbed a beaker next to her,"Take this!", she tossed the beaker missing her attacker, but striking a set of beakers off at its side. The beaker detonated the rest as a large flash of light went off, for a moment the darkness dispersed as it hid its face from the light.

Bubblegum took this chance and grabbed a heavy text-book, she darted to past its side as she went for the door.

It felt her movement and quickly turned around grabbing the back of her hair"Ahh."

She struggled,"Let go!", she quickly turned and put all her strength behind the book as it slammed into its face sending back to the table. She ran for the infirmary, hoping Finn and Jake were back by now as the creature followed her down the corridor.

She ran fast every time she would pass a table she would pull it over, or a cart she would push trying to buy herself more time. Despite her efforts she would always hear the object smashed, or throw out-of-the-way by the creature, its pace as fast as her run.

She quickly ran into the infirmary as she closed and bolted the door behind her. She collapsed into a bed, exhausted as she heard a massive smash, as she turned around to see the door was being battered down.

"Hey I'm back, Finn wanted to run ahead and tell you..", Jake walked in on the Princess sitting behind an overturned bed."What's going-", he jumped as he heard a massive smash at the door."What is that!", the door came off the wall at its next hit, almost immeadiatly followed by a collar as it latched itself around Jake's neck, the creature appeared at the doorway.

It walked in as the lights dimmed in its presence, as both Jake and Bubblegum backed up into the wall. It grabbed both their throats as it slammed them into the wall, it shuddered as it felt their fear.

"I don't know what happened to him Finn, he should have been there.", Marceline said this saddened as she walked out of the NightOSphere with Finn at her side.

"Don't wor-", Finn stopped dead his tracks, as he saw the creature near the window, its hands firmly around his friends throats.

It turned holding them both in a headlock now as Marceline and Finn were at its sides. It backed to the window.

"Give it up there's no way out!", Finn shouted as he inched closer.

It turned to Finn and let out an ear-piercing screech, it turned and jumped through the window. Finn and Marceline ran to the shattered window and looked outside, they saw it quickly fly up, two massive bat-like wings made from the shadow itself, were beating on its back. It gave a smile as it turned, and took of into the night.

"Noo!", Finn screamed, but stopped second. He felt himself fly out the window, Marceline was above him.

"He's not getting away that easy Finn.", her voice was serious in its tone as they caught up behind it. She up to Finn as they got closer,"Were going to have to wait for it to land, it's to fast up here.", she said tired, it took a lot of energy to keep up.

They got closer to the Maurader Village, as Finn realized its destination,"He's heading for that gate.", Marceline hurried as they were over the village.

It reached the gate as it landed its wings faded as it threw an unconscious Bubblegum and Jake on the cold stone as it powered up. It turned seeing Marceline and Finn rapidly approaching. It gathered a cloud of shadows in its hands and hurled it at the two.

Finn watched the approaching shadow,"Marceline watch out!", he shouted to late as they were engulfed in shadow.

"I can't see Finn.", she was still moving forward but couldn't tell where she was until she hit the ground.

They both rolled onto the ground, the shadow around them almost attacking as they struggled to stand. Finn cleared the shadows from his face, only to see the gate ready to go,"Noo!", the gate went off taking Bubblegum and Jake. He fell forward his face in the grass,"Noo..", he whispered as a tear went down his cheek.

Marceline got up as the shadows cleared around her, she turned seeing Finn lying in the grass defeated,"Finn..", she began but stopped as she saw a scroll left on the gate. She floated over to it picking it up, it was an onyx colored scroll with two pointed handles. She unrolled it revealing a map to the,"The Blighted Lands..", she murmured, these lands were ravaged with magical storms, plagues, and bandits. She turned it over revealing a note on the back.

_To Marceline-_

_Time for a rematch, be here in 2 months or I kill your father, your friends, and all of Ooo. Oh and I'd hurry I have been known to get bored, and whats one more victim._

_-Marshall Lee_

_PS. The clock starts now._

"What does it say?"

She turned seeing Finn had gotten up,"I need to go the Blighted Lands."

"When do we leave?"

"I said _I'm _going to the Blighted Lands, your staying here.", she was serious in her tone.

"I'm going to he has Jake and Bubblegum.", he argued, he wasn't going to sit by when his friends lives were on the line.

"This is more than your ready for Finn."

"No it's not!", he wasn't going to sit by,"If your going so am I, besides do you really think you'll get far without me following."

She thought about this, in reality he would follow her, and it would be better if she had help,"There's going to be challenges you have never faced before.", she said this trying to dissuade him

"I live for that."

"There's a chance we'll fail horribly and there will be no defence left for Ooo."

"That's a risk I'm willing to make.", he was dead-set on coming along.

She sighed,"Fine then, but don't die on me during this, or I'll beat up your ghost.", she gave him a playful punch in the arm, as they both turned to get supplies ready for a quest that would not only be to ensure the survival of Ooo, but who would have their Retribution.

* * *

_That's the end of the first one, be on the look-out for **A Vampires Retribution**, the sequel will be out in a week or sooner, thank you for all the support and a special mention to Insane677 thank you for all the comments, good to know you enjoyed it._


End file.
